To Belong is a Beautiful Thing
by AlwaysYoursAlyssa
Summary: With anything good comes something bad. Can this young priestess learn to gain control over her powers at a new school? Can she ever accept the truth once it is revealed?With a hot headed hanyou and new friends Kagome learns exactly how difficult life can be, but also how much love can come with it. Will this young priestess ever really feel at home? Will she always be a misfit?
1. The Beginning Of the End

Hello there readers! Welcome to my first chapter of what I hope to be a decent length Inuyasha fanfiction. My name is Alyssa, 'Lyssa for short. I would like to start of by saying thank you for taking the time to take a peek at this story, whether it by accident or choice. It has been quite some time since I have written a fanfiction, and I hope it will peak your interest enough to keep reading. Anyway, on to the story, shall we?

Disclaimer; I do not, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha. It is owned in it's entirety by Rumiko Takahashi.

-Chapter One-

The Beginning of the End

It was a beautiful day at the Higurashi Shrine, not to hot but not to cold either. A young woman is sitting beneath the giant Goshinboku which seemingly over looked the shrine. The woman had raven hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and most strikingly was her very pronounced stomach protruding from beneath her shirt. She was near the end of her pregnancy, from which she would give birth to her second child; a son. She hummed, running her fingers across her tummy for a few moments until her peace was interrupted by bursts of giggles heading in her direction.

A girl, no more than six or seven, with uncanny similarity to her mother, aside from her lighter brown eyes and longer hair, came bounding towards the woman.

"Mommy, Mommy!" she squealed, before her tiny foot caught edge of a stump and she came tumbling forward into the grass and landing in front of the woman's feet all the while still giggling. "Mommy, look what papa gave me!" the child held up a small pink colored orb that the clung to the end of the key chain.

"I see, Kagome. It's very pretty, just like you." Her mother clasped her arms around her young daughter, pulling her into the remainder of her free lap space. "Do you know what that is, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, a toothy smile spread across her features.

"What is it mommy? Huh? What is it?" the girl bounced around on her mothers lap, and her mother chuckled holding the child still.

"The Shikon-no-tama" her mother pronounced the words slowly so her child could attempt to repeat them back to her.

"Shikon-no-tama" Kagome repeated the words. Her eyes glistened with curiosity. The woman beamed at her daughter, and shook her head in affirmation.

"The Shikon-no-tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, was formed long before my time, or even grandpas for that matter-"the woman paused noticing a flicker of astonishment flash across Kagome's features. She continued on with her story, and he fingers danced through the girl's mess of curls. "It was brought into this world from a battle of good verses evil. Long ago, there lived a priestess Midoriko. She had amazing spiritual abilities, and she was high rank in honor and revered by the villagers she protected as a saint. However, many demons and even humans sought to end Midoriko. That is how the Shikon-no-tama came to be. It is said she was in the midst of a ferocious fight with a demon, and in the fight she sealed their powers within the jewel. Her own powers would continue to overcome the powers of the demon as long as it stayed protected by other priests and priestess whom were good of heart. However, if it fell into the wrong hands, evil would overcome and take over the lands. So it is said, that in order to protect the jewel the priestess left to protect it burned it with her body after death in order to seal its' power. Since then, the jewel has disappeared. It only remains in our world through legend, and of course, key chains like yours Kagome."

Kagome sat there awestruck and looking at her mother. "Mommy, one day can I be a priestess?" She grinned that toothy smile again and her mother started to chuckle. However, the light hearted mood between mother and daughter slowly vanished as her mothers laughter turned to sharp intakes of breath. "Mommy," Kagome's eyes widened, looking to her mothers lap which had a large blood stain seeping across it. Kagome's mother took another sharp intake of breath her hand grasping her stomach.

"Kagome, hurry and get grandpa." Kagome hesitated at first tears welling at the corner of her eyes before bolting in the direction of the store house where her grandfather was working.

Everything happened so fast. They did everything they could, and soon her little brother named Souta was born. Her mother panted heavily in the back of the ambulance that had been called, and in which she gave birth. She smiled and cradled her baby boy for the first and last time. Soon the seizures started. Kagome was escorted away by a fireman as soon as her mother's body started thrashing about. It was the beginning to the end of everything Kagome had come to know. All she can remember is crying and screaming for her mother. Her little brother lay helpless in the arms of a nurse, and her mother lay there motionless in the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Kagome shot straight up in bed her heading bumping against the bunk bed above her own. "Damn, that hurt!" She exclaimed quietly while rubbing the lump forming at the back of her skull.

"Hey, if you're going to be clambering about, could you do it a little quieter please." The voice above her came from her agitated bunk mate Cirenne.

"Well, someone is a tad bit grouchy." Kagome said standing from her bed to stretch out her exhausted limbs.

"Yeah, well, you would be too if you had to listen to you thrashing about all night. What was it you were yammering about anyway?" The amabie youkai snickered peering over the edge just in time to have Kagome's shirt flung across her face.

"Watch it fish girl. I've got a bucket of water with your name on it." Kagome snapped quickly pulling on a button up plaid flannel top, along with black leggings and a pair of her favorite buckle cognac ankle boots. Her roommate merely scoffed and rolled over. Kagome kept a firm eye on the ground, deep in her own thoughts as she brushed her hair.

"Okay, Kagome. You can do this. It's just a new school. You're bubbly. You're fun. It'll all be okay." Kagome flicked her bag over her shoulder just as she heard a young male voice call for her down stairs.

"Kagome, come on! Kaede made muffins!" She smiled briefly, but her eyes held a glint of fear as she started her day. _That was one hell of a dream…I haven't had that kind of flash back in a long time._ Kagome huffed and opened the door to head down stairs but was stopped by Cirenne.

"Have a good day, Miko. You'll do great" Her room mate called out, sensing Kagome's anxiety.

"Thanks Cirenee" Kagome felt a wave of sudden relief wash over her. When she arrived down stairs she was ambushed by a young boy with fluffy chestnut colored hair, and an even fluffier tail the same color. He was about the height of Kagome, and had sparkling blue eyes. Kagome grinned and wrapped him in a hug. "Hey Shippou-Kun!" She kissed him on the cheek, while simultaneously grabbing a chocolate chip muffin from the stove stop. He blushed a marvelous shade of pink.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama." He grinned happily at her. Kagome, however, looked around the table displeased to see her little brother Souta was not present.

"Hey, Shippou?" She raised an eyebrow at the kitsune, but before she could finish her question the missing brother bounded down the stairs, a barrage of nerf bullets following him. She sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"Souta Higurashi!" She snapped at her 11 year old brother and he froze chuckling as he attempted to hide the nerf gun behind his back. "You do realize it's almost time for both of us to be at school and yet here you are goofing around with Makoto." Souta hung his head and passed the gun to Makoto who was ushered upstairs by the house mother Kaede. "Ye must not be so hard on him Kagome. He is after all just a boy." Kagome sighed nodding in understanding and pulled Souta into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"You're lucky this time, brat." Souta laughed and Kagome joined in looking around the house at the mess of teens and children running around. This had been Kagome's home ever since she could remember. Her grandfather had passed away shortly after Souta had turned six. Kagome was a mere twelve years old as well. They had no one left, except for the lonely old priestess who stayed also on the shrine grounds as a cleaning woman, Kaede. She was all they had left when child services threatened to rip the small family apart. So Kaede did only what she knew she could. She took them in, and she rented a small two story home.

Over time, Kaede realized both Kagome and Souta possessed spiritual abilities beyond their understanding. It was then that she decided to make her home a sanctuary for anyone lost and needing of a place to stay who possessed of these powers. Her open home brought in demons, half-demons, and monks and priestesses alike who all had been orphaned. Before anyone knew it, they were a family, and they would remain so.

Kagome grabbed Souta and Shippou by the hand dragging the fifteen year old and eleven year old outside. "Come on, kiddos we are going to have to run if we want to make it on time!" Her words were met with a chorus of groans and 'I don't want to's. Kagome sighed, "Come on you big sissies kick those buns into gear!" she shouted out as they took off down the street toward their new school, Bushido High School and Kihon Middle School.

* * *

_Finally_, Kagome thought exasperated. She had long since dropped Souta off at Kihon and with Shippou on her tail they had finally arrived at Bushido High ten minutes after class was to start. She burst into the principles office only to be greeted by a chirpy young woman at the front desk.

"Hello! How may I help you?" She grinned at Kagome and Shippou. "Oh! So, sorry my name is Rin Makamatoi. I'm a junior here at Bushido. Are you here to retrieve your schedules?"

"Yes! Sorry, we don't mean to be rude. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is Shippou Tanuki. He is a freshman, and I'm a junior as well." Kagome smiled at the girl. She couldn't help but feel at peace near her. The girl walked over to the printer to grab their schedules. She handed it to them happily.

"Kagome, you're first class is The History of Japan, with Sensai Totosai. He's very kind so I'm sure he won't mind you being so late. Shippou however…you have Sensai Kiyu for Battle Techniques, and he is quite the stickler!" She giggled as Kagome stuck her tongue out at Shippou who frowned immensely before darting out to find his class. "Room 287, Shippou!" She called after him. "Poor kid" she muttered. Kagome and Rin burst into fits of laughter.

"Thanks a ton, Rin! I'll see you around?" Kagome hoped she had just successfully made her first new friend at Bushido.

"Absolutely!" Rin smiled and Kagome too ran off to find her class. She jogged down the hallways scanning each door room number. _Room 145…151…Aha! Room 159! _Kagome triumphantly walked into the room only to be greeted by stares as she had interrupted the first lecture of the year. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"You must be Ms. Higurashi. Is that correct?" Totosai squinted at her through narrow glasses. Kagome nodded and he gestured for her to introduce her self. Kagome could feel her spiritual power pulse as she locked eyes with a few unfriendly looking youkai.

"Uh, hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm seventeen years old, and I moved her from DaiTayre School for girls. "Kagome sighed thinking that was all.

"Ah, and you are a priestess yes?" Totosai squinted again, looking her over. Kagome nodded gulping. "Ah yes, take a seat next to…" he paused scratching his head "Miroku". She could see the young man with slicked black hair and piercing violet blue eyes mentally cheer from the look in his eyes. She could tell from his aura that he was indeed a monk. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

Kagome quietly obliged and took her seat. "Oh, and Ms. Higurashi?" Totosai said his focus still on the chalk board," do not make a habit out of being late for my class." Kagome sighed sinking in her chair.

"Yes Totosai." She muttered something under her breath, and before she knew it she felt a certain monk' hand twitching over her bum. Kagome's body tensed and she felt her aura surge forward. She instinctively retracted her own hand letting it fly with such a great force that when it contacted his face the sounded echoed over Totosai's teachings. The entire class turned to look at the two. Miroku was twitching on the ground. His face covered with a bright red hand mark, and Kagome was twitching with anger holding her now sore hand.

The first noise from the class room was the unforgettable howling of a wolf demon, with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. "Oh shit, Miroku! I knew someone would give you what you deserve one day, but oh man!" He continued to double over with laughter which was shortly joined by everyone but Kagome, Miroku and Totosai who promptly sent her into the hall to think over her actions. _Rin was right; the guy is a big softie._ Kagome snickered at the thought of that lecher Miroku still on the ground.

Her laughter and alone time was interrupted by the stare boring a hole into her head. Kagome looked to her left to see a young woman her age seated against the wall as well. She has long hair that was tied to the side with a pink ribbon. Her face had distinct soft but fierce features. She grinned at Kagome, and Kagome returned the grin.

"Hi, I'm Sango." The woman greeted her by jumping up to sit next to her. She stuck out a hand, and Kagome took it. "What are you out here for? Aren't you new? I've never seen you before? Are you a priestess? Sorry, dumb questions! Of course you are! I can sense your aura." Kagome laughed at her questions.

"You're hunch is right. I am a priestess. I'm Kagome; also I'm out here because some lecher thought it'd be a good idea to grope my ass in the middle of class." Kagome huffed out the last part, and Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Miroku?" She raised an eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome just snickered.

"I take it he makes a habit out of harassing young new women?" Sango laughed and nodded before doing her best Totosai impression.

"Ah, yes Ms. Kagome you would be correct." This sent the two into a fit of laughter.

"How long have you been practicing that one?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged smiling brightly before standing to help Kagome up. "Thanks; so, why were you out here?" Sango once again shrugged.

"I was ditching first period. Art class is a bore. How about I give my new best friend Kagome a tour of this hell hole?" Sango grinned widely grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her down the hallway. She struggled to keep up with the girl, having let her hand fall from her grip long ago.

"Sango, aren't you afraid of getting caught? I mean-"Kagome was cut of by a hard thud as she ran smack dab into the corner of a wall.

"Kagome, I thought I said to keep up!" Sango called from down the hall until she realized her friend didn't respond. Sango rounded the corner to see Kagome on the ground.

* * *

Kagome groaned internally. She could hear voices and multiple scoffs from what sounded like a male voice. Her eyes fluttered open to see a boy no more than a year older than herself sitting cross legged next to her, while a fuming Sango interrogated him of his intentions. Oh geez, she's already acting like my mom. Kagome chuckled at the thought and the bickering subsided as the two glanced at her.

"Keh, I told you she wasn't dead" The male voice spoke. His voice was smooth but gruff at the same time.

"Yeah, well I'm still not fully convinced that you weren't trying to take full advantage of the situation." Sango fumed. The young man sulked over disappointed his friend wouldn't believe his tale. It was then that Kagome noticed his cute fluffy dog ears. She mentally squealed at the thought and out stretched her hand to tug him down by one, tweaking it between thumb and index finger. The male looked down at her incredulously but internally his insides hummed at the feeling. _Her hands are so soft_…he thought. He scoffed out loud pulling away.

"Oi, wench! Let go of my ear!"

Kagome suddenly realized what she was doing, and she sat up straight to soon getting dizzy. The male caught her. His claws tickled her back, and he inhaled her scent. _She smells so sweet…_ He snapped himself out of it. "Get it together Inuyasha" he accidentally spoke out loud gaining both the semi conscious priestesses and Sango's attention. Kagome mentally sighed looking between the obvious half-demon named Inuyasha and her new friend Sango

_It isn't even second period yet!_ She thought. This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

So, Authors Note Time: . . Do NOT give up on this story. I realize that this is a weird place to end, but the next chapter will be filled with way more things!

Another thing; Some of you may be confused by the room mate Cirenne. Her name is to copy the word Siren. She is an Amiabe, or water demon. Basically, a mermaid who can use spells to keep her self on land unless she comes in contact with water in any other form except drinking water.

I chose the word Bushido for two reasons. 1: The high school name Shikon, is over done. 2. They are in a school for training of demons, monks, and priestesses. Bushido, means way of the warrior. Get it?

I also chose Kihon as the name of the middle school because it means "basics". Seeing as they are learning the basics of fighting. It is a school much like the high school, except it is smaller for younger kids and less intense.

Anyway, keep an eye out for Naraku and such!

Ja Ne!

Lyssa.


	2. New Kid On The Block

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha. It is owned in it's entirety by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Two

New Kid on the Block

Kagome leaned forward, holding her head in her hands.

"God damn it that hurt." She cursed under breath. Her eyes opened slowly to see the half demon Inuyasha staring at her curiously. Her eyes widened even more when she realized she was wrapped, very comfortably, in his arms. A blush seeped across his cheeks as he dropped her on the ground with a scoff. He stood quickly trying to cover the fact he had indeed been staring. Kagome cradled her still sore head which had a very large lump forming, as she glared at the hanyou. Sango let out a protest when she noticed him drop her on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude." She shouted at him. He merely ignored her and addressed Kagome's previous complaint about her sore head.

"Quit your whining. Of course it hurt, wench. Try not to run into walls next time." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why I ought to…" She sat up and smashed her fist into Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha howled with pain and held onto the spot where she previously smashed her fist.

"You bitch" he growled out through barred teeth. Kagome merely stood taking Sango's hand and pulled her up from the ground as well.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not bitch, or wench. Plus, that's what you get for being so rude!" She all but shouted at Inuyasha. "Didn't your mother teach you any better? Plus it isn't nice to stare at people." Kagome sneered at him, while Inuyasha stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Kagome smiled triumphantly, turning on her heel and dragging Sango along. "That's what I thought. Come on, Sango, let's finish exploring and then go to class-"She paused for a moment and turned to look back at Inuyasha. "Oh, and Inuyasha? Don't dare try to follow; I would hate to have to punch you again."

Inuyasha looked after her. His clawed hand rubbed the spot where he had been hit. "Stupid wench" he cursed at her out loud, but inside he couldn't help but be fascinated by the woman. After all, she was the first and only woman who has ever tried to hit him and succeed. _And don't forget she smelled so sweet, and those eyes…_ Inuyasha scoffed again pushing his thoughts away. "Keh! I don't need a girl like that around me." He said grabbing his bag and throwing it onto his back before walking to his second class of the day.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally pulled her and Sango out of Inuyasha's line of sight.

"Holy shit, Kagome! That was one hell of a punch." Sango beamed at her new friend. "With a hit like that, I can guarantee you struck his ego big time!" Sango rambled on and on, and Kagome laughed at her new friend's comments.

"Well, it looked like that ego of his could be knocked down a few sizes anyway!" Kagome smiled widely, but her mind kept drifting back to when she first opened her eyes. _Had he been staring? Surely not... _Kagome blushed at the thought. _Besides, the guy is a mega jerk_! She was in a daze until Sango's hand waved in front of her face.

"Earth to planet Kagome! Do you read me?" Sango stared at Kagome's dumbfounded expression, smirking to herself. "Wait a minute, I know that face" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Uh, haha...what face?" Kagome desperately tried to cover the fact she had been thinking about Inuyasha.

"You like him!" Sango practically screeched, and Kagome threw her hand over Sango's mouth silently reminding her that if they got caught ditching they would surely end up in detention.

"Who? That baka Inuyasha?" Kagome sputtered out the words as Sango nodded. "NO WAY would I like that rude ass!" Sango just shook her head. "I tend to like boys who don't have such an inflated ego." Kagome continued listing reasons. "Besides, even if I did like him I doubt he would like me back."

"So you do like him!" Sango grinned from ear to ear.

"I never said that!" Kagome argued, sighing. "Come on, let's just drop it and go to third period please?" Finally, Sango agreed with some coaxing. "Let's change the subject."

"Fine. What class do you have this period, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome dug into her bag and then handed Sango a piece of paper with her schedule on it. "Oh cool! You have the History and Use of Medicinal Herbs and Potions with me!" Sango smiled again, and the two girls walked with each other to their next class.

* * *

Kagome and Sango entered the room ten minutes early. They collected two seats right next to each other and proceeded to chat about their home lives until class starts.

"So, how long have you lived in Tokyo?" Sango quizzed Kagome on every detail of her life it seemed.

"Uh, well about five years now. I used to live in Kyoto until I was twelve, but then I moved to Tokyo." Kagome smiled at Sango's look of sincere interest.

"So, do you live with your parents?" she continued.

"Well, uh, you see it's a bit complicated I-"Kagome was about to answer when she felt a pair of clawed hands pick up her own. "Inuyasha I thought I told you-"She was cut off again when she noticed it was not Inuyasha that was currently snuggling against her hands but it was a young man with long brown hair and blue eyes. _That wolf demon from first period earlier…_ She recognized his face.

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow and the wolf flashed her a smile that sent a blush across her cheeks. He kissed her hand softly. Kagome tried to tug her hand away, but he kept a firm grip. She looked to Sango for help, but her friend merely shrugged and laughed. Kagome shot her a glare before looking back to the wolf.

"My name is Koga, leader of the Eastern Wolf tribe, and you are going to be my woman." Sango sighed in the background, and Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. She let her spiritual power pulse into her palms, sending a shock from her to Koga, causing him to drop her hands. Koga growled nursing his hand. "Woman, why do you not obey your leader and husband?" Kagome scooted away from her desk fiercely.

"First off, I don't even know you! Secondly, I am not, nor will I ever be your wife, slave or what ever the hell you want me to be! I do not conform to your rules or anyone else. Got that wolf?" Kagome shouted into Koga's face. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist. Kagome's eyes widened with fear, and her spiritual energy started to gather.

"Insolent Wench..." Koga snarled at her. His grip tightened.

"Hey you mangy wolf, I believe the woman said she didn't want a nasty wolf like you. Why don't you get lost?" Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha who was leaning against the classroom doorframe.

"Stay out of this puppy." Koga sneered at Inuyasha, and in a matter of minutes Inuyasha was at his throat.

"I said leave the girl alone" Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes flashed a deadly shade of red if only for a moment. Koga's eyes widened and he released his hold of Kagome.

"Fine, you win this time mutt." Koga stormed off to take a seat in the farthest corner of the room, all the while sending death stares to Inuyasha whom had taken a seat next to Kagome and Sango.

"I could have handled it you know" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her incredulously." Still though, thank you for helping". Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled a small smile before looking down at her hands.

"Keh, you should be grateful. That wolf could have easily taken a weak human like you down." Inuyasha watched as a flash of anger swept across her features.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha's eyes widened, _she knows my name…_ He gulped, and then masked his fear.

"Keh, what is it wench?"

"I AM NOT WEAK." Kagome snarled slamming her fist into the side of his arm. Inuyasha fell out of his chair whining with pain, while Sango congratulated Kagome. Just about this time the teacher walked in, noticing the triumphant Miko and the Hanyou in pain, he sent Kagome to the office. Miroku walked in just as Kagome was leaving. He spotted Inuyasha on the ground still, and Sango laughing herself into oblivion.

"Man, I always miss the good stuff!" Miroku said sighing in defeat.

"Maybe, Mr. Houshi if you weren't always late to my class you wouldn't miss out as you say." The whole class went into an uproar of laughter and Miroku sighed slumping into his seat next to his friends.

* * *

Kagome walked through the empty halls of Bushido, as she attempted to locate the principal's office. "You know, they should really make the office easier to find" Kagome said out loud to no one. "Kaede is going to kill me for getting in trouble on the first day." Kagome frowned as she continued to search. Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone else. She sent a wave of spiritual energy to her hand as it gathered in a ball of pink glowing energy.

"Alright, you can come out. I know you are there" Kagome stood her ground turning to see who was following her. She was greeted by a young man who looked around the age of nineteen. He was pretty normal looking, aside from his red eyes of course. _He doesn't look too dangerous…but still I should be on guard._

"What do you want?" She hissed out. The man chuckled whole heartily.

"My name is Naraku. I have heard of a new priestess who has joined our school, you are Kagome, yes?" He smiled at her again, and she let the energy leave her hand. Kagome nodded, and he offered to lead her to the principal's office. After they arrived she turned to thank him, but he was no where in sight.

"Well, that was strange." She shrugged it off as mere coincidence and continued on her way to receive her punishment.

* * *

The next time Sango saw Kagome it had already reached lunch time. Kagome was sitting at a table towards the front of the cafeteria. She was sitting alone, picking at her lunch. Sango quickly gathered her tray and plopped down on the seat directly across from Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! What's the verdict from the principal?" Sango shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Is it bad?" she spoke through a mouthful of food. Kagome laughed out right.

"Now, that is lady like my dear Sango. Oh, and the verdict is two weeks after school detention" Kagome said the last part with a sullen look. Sango swallowed and then looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Kagome"

Kagome smiled, "Eh, I suppose I'll live won't I?" Just as Kagome said that a very angry Inuyasha came storming over to Sango and Kagome's table.

"I can't believe that toad of a principal gave me detention!" He fumed. Sango smirked at Kagome who was mentally cursing herself. Sango was the first to acknowledge Inuyasha's statement.

"What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" Sango quizzed him, and Inuyasha sputtered.

"Me? It is her and that mangy wolfs' fault!" Inuyasha hissed and glared at Kagome who nearly choked on her water.

"Excuse me? MY fault?! I told you I could've handled it myself!" she was seething. _How dare he blame her_!

"Well, if you weren't so pathetic I wouldn't have to save you!" Inuyasha all but shouted. _Wait, did he just say he has to save me? _Kagome's eyes softened and she sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, well I told you I'm not pathetic or weak. I can handle myself. Besides, looks like your stuck with me anyway. I have detention too, thanks to that damn Koga." Kagome sighed again, and Inuyasha took a seat across from her. They were soon joined by Miroku.

"Ah, Kagome! What a pleasure!" Miroku beamed at Kagome.

"Don't you dare try anything again you lecher." Kagome laughed and smiled at him however, and he took his place next to Sango.

"One wrong move, Miroku and I swear I will remove that hand of yours." Sango said with a hiss.

"Geez, what is with you ladies? I merely wish for lady Kagome to bear my children." Miroku said it so smoothly that Kagome almost didn't pick up on it; almost.

"You lecher! What is it with everyone today?!" Kagome let her head thud against the table before looking up to see Inuyasha and Sango whacking Miroku upside the head. The whole time he pleaded it was merely a suggestion. "This is crazy! First Koga, then I got detention, Miroku asks me to bear his children; by the way HELL NO. Plus that creepy kid Naraku who led me to the office." Kagome continued to rant about her day until she noticed her new group of friends staring at her.

"What did I say?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha growled and Sango eyed Kagome.

"You said it was Naraku?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha stood, slamming his hands against the table before walking out all together.

"Geez, what's his deal? I only said Naraku." Kagome looked at Sango confused while she explained.

"Inuyasha and Naraku have bad history. Not to mention, the guy is a creep and a demon not to be messed with." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Still why would Inuyasha react like that?"

"He's probably worried about what Naraku wants with you. It isn't often a demon like him goes seeking out priestesses." Kagome's cheeks warmed with a blush._ He was worried about me…_

* * *

_**RIINNNGGGGG **_

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally, the first day of school is over!" Kagome and Sango joined in a chorus of laughter.

"I'll say!" Sango and Kagome locked arms walking outside the gates of the school. Shippou suddenly bounded up to Kagome to grip her in a hug.

"Hey Kiddo! How was your first day? Man, I have some stories for you!" Shippou grinned and laughed.

"Oh, you mean the story where you slapped a monk, and punched a hanyou twice? Yeah, I heard." Kagome sweatdropped. _Word around here sure does travel fast… _"My day was great though! I met this really cool demon slayer named Kohaku, and this girl Kirara! They are both really nice!" Shippou continued to talk at warp speed, and Kagome had to slow him down.

"Shippou this is Sango, my new friend! Sango, this is my brother Shippou." Sango and Shippou shook hands.

"Sounds like Shippou had a run in with my little brother and sister." Sango laughed as Shippou stared wide eyed.

"That is so cool!" He shouted and continued to ramble. The trio suddenly turned into a quartet when Miroku joined. They chatted about the day, and then Kagome and Shippou bid their new friends goodbye.

"Why such a hurry, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I have to go to Kihon. My other brother Souta is waiting." She said and Sango nodded in understanding.

" Alright, but here's my number." Sango took out a piece of paper and scribbled down the number. Kagome took it happily.

"I'll text you!" She shouted as she and Shippou walked off.

"You better" Sango called after her. Soon enough they had almost made it to Kihon when Shippou decided to ask Kagome about the hanyou she punched.

"Kagome-sama, why did you punch that hanyou?" Shippou looked at her curiously. "You're usually not the violent type." Kagome sighed and rubbed her face.

"It's a long story Shippou"

" I've got time" Shippou grinned at Kagome.

"Oh, yeah since when did my little baby grow up?" Kagome smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"Kagome, I'm fifteen now! " He blushed. "Anyway, spill the beans sister!"

"It's just...okay. His name is Inuyasha. He is so irritating, and boy is he cocky. It's like he thinks he is so great and-" Kagome stopped talking upon the arrival of a black Ferrari rolling up next to them. "Well, Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Kagome. Need a ride?" He had the windows down and the music playing as he flashed her a smile. Kagome could feel herself blushing. _Why is he being so nice to me? _

"Actually we're almost home anyway and-" Shippou cut her off. That seemed to be happening a lot today.

"No we are not, Kagome. We are still three miles from home!" Shippou pointed out the obvious and then they heard Souta from behind them gasp at the sight of the car.

"SO COOL!" he shouted running up to the car.

" Would you like a ride? " Inuyasha smiled as Souta's eyes widened.

" DUH! " he shouted flinging open the door and crawling into the backseat with Shippou following suit.

"Come on, Kagome. It's just a ride." He smiled at her again and this time she gave in.

"What the hell, why not, but no funny business Inuyasha!" She scolded him.

"Would I ever?" he flashed her another wicked grin before speeding off.

It took around fifteen minutes before they arrived at Kagome's home. Kagome stepped out of the car to let her brothers tumble out after each other and race into the house.

"No snacks before dinner, boys and don't run in the house!" Kagome sighed calling after her brothers. She then looked to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled softly at him, and he smiled back.

"It's not a problem, Kagome. I'm sorry about at lunch. It's just a long story, Naraku and I. Plus, I'd like us to be friends." Kagome blushed once more. _I can't believe he is actually apologizing._

"Oh, it's fine. Just try not to call me weak again. I can take care of myself." _I have been doing that for a long time Inuyasha..._

"Do you wanna come over?" Kagome suddenly looked up from her focus on the ground to him. He's blushing. " I mean no pressure, but I really don't understand what's going on in our Medicinal Herbs class, and you are a priestess so maybe you can help...plus my mom is making dinner." If Kagome wasn't blushing bad before it had worsened at this point.

"Erm, sure. Let me just go tell my mom." Kagome ran inside to deliver the news to Kaede while Inuyasha wait in the car. _Oh my Kami, is this a date?_Inuyasha couldn't wipe a stupid grin off his face. She agreed to come to his house. His smile grew even wider when he saw Kagome come running out of the house. She jumped back into the car and grinned at him.

" Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand!"

* * *

It took almost forty-five minutes before we pulled into the drive-way of Inuyasha's three story home. I stared at the mansion with bright eyes.

"Woah, it's huge." I exclaimed and Inuyasha laughed.

"Do you like it?" he asked before stepping out of the car and opening my door. I blushed, getting out of the car and grabbing my bag. I gave an appreciate nod to Inuyasha and followed him into the house. "Mom, I'm home." He called out into the house and walked into the kitchen with me trailing after him. Inuyasha's mother stood over the stove with various sea life and ingredients surrounding her on the cabinet. She turned to face Inuyasha smiling.

"Welcome home, dear. How was your day?" His mother smiled sweetly as she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"It was alright. I brought a friend home for dinner. I hope that's alright." His mother smiled at me as I came around from behind Inuyasha.

"It's so not to meet you Ms..." I paused realizing I had no idea what his mother's name was. She seemed to sense my distress and offered her help.

"Izayoi Takahashi, it's a pleasure dear." She extended her arms and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Well, what's the plan for tonight Inuyasha? You two are just in time for dinner."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Kagome is going to help me with some homework for our Medicinal Herb class." Izayoi nodded.

"Alright, well don't take too long. It's almost time for dinner. I'll call you two down when it's time. Don't have too much fun you two." Izayoi winked at me and I could feel myself blushing like a mad woman.

"Mom! It isn't like that." He blushed as well, grabbing my hand before dragging me away while Izayoi merely giggled at us. Before I knew it Inuyasha had me trekking upstairs to the second floor. He opened the door to a giant bedroom with dark red walls and black curtains. The room was illuminated by a large chandelier in the middle. Inuyasha plopped onto his bed and pulled out his book.

"Are you going to stand there all day, wench?" he raised an eyebrow at her. I stuttered and protested that I was not staring before taking my spot next to him. I stretched out grabbing and pillow to prop myself up on, as I lay on my stomach. I glanced over at Inuyasha whose ears were twitching as he focused. I attempted to refrain from giggling at him. He was actually very attractive. He had a strong build and broad shoulders. His hair a beautiful silver, amber colored eyes and cute dog ears. He must of noticed me looking him over, because he glanced over at me. I quickly made it seem as if I were trying to look at his book.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly. _She's so cute when she blushes...and those eyes and smile._ Inuyasha quickly realized he was staring at her but he didn't care. He watched her for a few minutes when she pushed her hair over her shoulder, sending a wave of her sweet sent to his sensitive nose. He inhaled deeply, and continued to watch her.

Kagome yawned turning to glance at Inuyasha, when she noticed his gaze already locked on her. She instantly blushed turning away from him, but his hand caught her chin and turned her toward him. Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat as he moved a little closer. Suddenly, his lips were almost to hers, and Kagome's heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Suddenly, she panicked blushing and flinging her arms out in front of her unintentionally shoving him off the bed with a thud. Inuyasha lay there for a moment before popping up to look at Kagome.

"Oi, wench! What was that for?" he almost finished ranting when he heard his mother call them from downstairs. Inuyasha stood, dusting off and grabbed Kagome, pulling her downstairs and into the dining area. They entered the dining room to see Izayoi and Inuyasha's father standing near the table. They greeted Inuyasha first, with Kagome shortly after coming from out behind him.

"Good evening son, who may I ask is this beautiful young woman with you?" Inuyasha's father smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Takahashi. My name is Kagome." Kagome smiled sweetly at him, offering her hand. Inuyasha's father bowed, taking her hand.

"You may call me Inu-Tashio, and the pleasure is all mine" Inuyasha scoffed at his father before pulling out a chair for Kagome at the table. Kagome took the seat appreciatively. Everyone was taking their seats when the door to the dining area opened. In it stood a man in his early twenties whom greatly resembled Inuyasha and his father.

"Shesshomaru, you're home." Izayoi stood to give her older son a warm embrace. Shessomaru greeted Inuyasha and Inu-Tashio quietly before taking a seat across from Inuyasha. "Shessomaru, I'd like to introduce you to Kagome; Inuyasha's girlfriend." Shessomaru smirked as both Inuyasha and Kagome nearly choked when Inuyasha's father slapped him on the back congratulating him.

"Good job baby brother, she is quite the looker not to mention a priestess." Inuyasha sputtered.

"It's just..it's not like that you guys." He blushed and Izayoi tried to apologize.

" I'm so sorry Inuyasha, it's just you never bring people over...I assumed." This time Kagome blushed. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kagome finally broke it.

"So,Izayoi, this stew looks amazing. Why don't we dig in?" Izayoi smiled and the family finally got over the silence, and continued to prod at Inuyasha and Kagome with questions. When dinner finally came to an end Kagome didn't really want to leave. However, she said her goodbyes and they made their way back to Kagome's house. This time the car ride was filled with laughter as Kagome and Inuyasha blared the music, singing loudly to every song they knew. Forty-five minutes flew by and soon they sat in front of her house. Inuyasha got out before Kagome to open her door. Kagome thanked him.

"Tonight was fun. Thanks for everything, Inuyasha."

"Sorry about my family." He apologized again. Kagome laughed brushing it off.

"It's okay, families do that." Kagome smiled again and that's when she decided. She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, before wrapping him in a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha stood there leaning against the car and smiling like an idiot as Kagome entered her house. Miroku wasn't going to believe this.

* * *

Kagome darted inside the house, quickly shutting the wooden door and sliding down it smiling. This has definitely been one crazy day. She smiled to herself again before rushing upstairs to get to bed. She had a strange feeling that she was going to want to go to school in the morning. Once she made it upstairs, she was greeted by Cirenne. Kagome flopped onto her bed smiling.

"Well, someone seems to be on cloud nine. " Kagome laughed and kicked the bed above her, before rolling onto her stomach. "Is it a boy?" her bunk mate seemed very interested.

"His name is Inuyasha, and he is definitely something else. In a good way." Cirenne sighed.

"Alright Miko, you'll have to spill more tomorrow. It's midnight and I'm tired. Go change and get some rest."

And with that Kagome snuggled into her bed and quickly slipped into sleep.


	3. The Encounter and The Revelation

Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever own Inuyasha. It belongs in its' entirety to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Three: The Encounter and Revelation

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. CRASH._**

Kagome grabbed her alarm clock, and tossed it across the room letting is crash into the wall.

"What in the actual fuck, Kagome." Cirenne moaned from the bunk above her. "Must you make so much damn noise?" Kagome groaned in response. Cirenne sighed jumping down from the top bunk. She crawled up next to Kagome and brushed her hair from her face. She cleared her throat in order to give her best boy voice. "Kagome, its Inuyasha. I love you it's time to wake up." She whispered into Kagome's ear, and Kagome rolled over to face Cirenne. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha…" She smiled opening her eyes fully to see Cirenne grinning at her.

"Well, good morning baby cakes." Cirenne said again in her Inuyasha voice.

"AGH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome shoved Cirenne away from her, sitting up quickly.

"I believe I was effectively waking you up. It's already 7:00" Cirenne rubbed her now sore head where she had fallen backwards. "That hurt by the way" Cirenne pouted.

"Oh suck it up. Move I'm going to be late!" Kagome rushed past Cirenne to take her morning shower.

"Thanks for waking me up Cirenne. Oh, no problem Kagome." Cirenne mocked the conversation sarcastically. "Ungrateful brat" She muttered climbing back into her bed.

Kagome quickly got dressed, taking extra care to put on a little mascara and lip gloss. She gave herself a fishtail braid to the side, to accompany her breakfast club tank top, jean jacket, black leggings, and grey boots. She took one last look before shaking her roommate awake.

"Cirenne" Kagome whispered, but Cirenne awoke mumbling a string of curse words.

"What on earth do you want?" Kagome blushed, before asking her bunk mate and friend her opinion on her outfit, "Yes, Kagome you look fine. Now, leave me alone and go get your man."

"He is not my man!" Kagome protested but blushed none the less. Cirenne merely ignored her and before long Kagome could hear her friends soft snoring. "Ugh, you're so hopeless" she said to no one before grabbing her bag and running down stairs. She looked around and grabbed the last apple from the fruit basket.

"My, my, someone sure is chipper this morning." Shippou laughed snatching the apple Kagome had in her hand and taking a large bite. "I take it your date with Inuyasha went well." He said this with a mouthful of apple. Kagome sneered at Shippou.

"Hey, give it back! And for your information, we were studying." Kagome tried to defend herself when Cirenne came downstairs as well as Souta.

"Studying, is that what they call it these days?" Cirenne grinned at Kagome who turned an astonishing pink.

"More like studying each others lips" Shippou made his lips into an over exaggerated kissing pose. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're so sweet. I love you soooo much." Kagome narrow her eyes and whacked Shippou upside the head.

"You're such a brat! And watch it, Fishy. I've still got that bucket of water for you." Cirenne made a mock scared expression before laughing.

"Whatever, lovey-dovey." Soon the entire breakfast table was mocking Kagome.

"Alright brats, that's it. We're going to be late anyway, let's go. Move your little butts." Kagome quickly ushered Shippou outside with Souta.

"Hey, Kagome! Your boyfriend is here." Souta called from outside. Kagome huffed coming outside herself.

"Souta, that's not funny and besides he's not my-"Kagome froze when she looked up to see Inuyasha leaning against his car waiting for her, Souta, and Shippou. He was wearing a leather jacket and had his hair pulled to the side in a loose ponytail. Kagome couldn't help but grin when he waved. Kagome jogged over to him. "Hey, what're you doing here?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I figured you and the kiddos could use a ride…I mean that is a far walk." He gave her a smile and then stepped aside to open the passenger door.

"You're the coolest Inuyasha" Shippou and Souta beamed at him as they tumbled into the backseat of the car. Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick hug before hopping into the passenger seat.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome played with her fingers in her lap. She couldn't help but blush every time he looked at her. _Oh my God, why do I keep blushing? It's only Inuyasha. Remember mega jerk extreme?_ Kagome had been staring at her hands the entire ride to school. When they finally dropped Souta off and arrived at Bushido Kagome was the first to practically leap out of the car. "IT'S 8:27" Kagome screeched. "I'm late!" Inuyasha laughed as she ran off into the school, while Shippou and Inuyasha casually walked into the building.

"Does she always panic like that?" Inuyasha asked Shippou.

"You don't even know the half of it." Shippou out right laughed as Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"Do you think I should've told her the clock in my car is wrong?" Inuyasha smirked at Shippou who burst into laughter.

"She'll figure it out when she gets into class and no one is there" Both boys continued into the building in search of Kagome.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I choke and gasp for air as I come to a screeching stop in front of room 159. I jiggle on the door knob, but it doesn't budge. "That's weird. Class should already be started." I glance down at my phone to check the time to realize that it's only 7:45. "Inuyasha, you jerk! Class doesn't start for another forty-five minutes." I look around noticing that I'm the only one in the dimly lit hallway. "Geez, this place sure can look creepy at times"

I squeak loudly as a mouse runs by my feet. "EWWWW. This is not okay."

_Maybe I should go find Inuyasha…_

"Aw, is the strong priestess Kagome afraid? " I quickly turn around finding a young man around my age looming over me. _He looks human…except for those eyes…_ The man has blood red eyes, and pointed ears. His hair is black as night and tied in a braid down his side.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stutter out my question thwarting any chance I had at sounding fear less. _Why can't I sense his aura?_ The man chuckles pulling me close to him by my waist.

"How could I not have heard about you? A strong priestess and a gorgeous little vixen at that. I'm lucky to have gotten to you before anyone else gets their way with you." He chuckled and whispered into my ear. "I'm going to have fun with you, Ka-go-me." He pronounced each syllable his lips trailing kisses down my neck. I squirm against him and call out my spiritual power. I press my hands against his chest and let it blast him causing both of us to fall backward.

"Inuyasha!" I scream as loud as I can but the man clamps his hand over my mouth. _Please somebody help me!_

"Shhh, it's alright. Hiten will take good care of you." The man laughed as he lifted up my shirt, exposing my bra. I shuddered as he licked his lips, and ripped apart my bra. I screamed under his hand, and bit down biting his fingers as hard as I could muster. He reared back, shaking his hand trying to rid the pain. "You little bitch" he growled and wrapped one hand around my throat, and the other he used to pull down my tights and unbutton his pants.

"Inu-Inuyasha." I struggled to breathe. _This is it…I'm going to die and be raped by this…this demon!_ I could feel the hot string of tears soaking my cheeks as Hiten continued to harass my bare chest with his teeth and lips. I had almost given up hope, when I saw a blur tackle Hiten to the ground and off of me. That was that last thing I saw before fading into darkness.

* * *

"You bastard!" Inuyasha had stumbled upon the scene. He felt rage welling within him.

_How dare he touch his Kagome like that! Wait, my Kagome…never mind. This bastard is going to die!_ Inuyasha growled as he struggled to keep control of his demon blood.

"You filthy excuse for a demon." Inuyasha ground of the words. His claws were at Hiten's throat. He spit onto Hiten, his hands finding his face as punching bag. All he could see was red. The next thing he knew, Shippou was pulling him away. Hiten was a bloody mess beneath Inuyasha. By this time, they had gathered a crowd.

"Inuyasha, we have to move Kagome." Shippou brought Inuyasha back to reality. He growled at the men in the crowd, when he noticed Kagome's exposed body. His eyes never fully returned to their normal amber hue. He kept his grip on the priestess tight as they walked to the infirmary.

"Oh, my word!" The nurse, who Shippou recognized as a girl in his class, Ayame rushed over to the couple. Shippou stopped her from getting to close.

"Inuyasha is still in his demon form" Shippou nodded in his direction. "I doubt he will let you touch her right now." Ayame nodded.

"I'll go get, Rin." Ayame exited the office quickly in order to retrieve Rin. She soon returned and Ayame explained why she was there. "Rin may only be a junior here but she has spent many years practicing the art of healing. She may help you."

"Fix her." The group looked over to see Inuyasha almost returned to normal. The only remaining trace of the transformation being the red rim around his eyes and the purple marks on his cheeks. _They have to fix her._ He could feel himself loosing it. He clutched Kagome's body closer to his. His tears splashing onto her chest.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears perked up at the sound and everyone's attention turned to Kagome. She looked up at everyone surrounding her, and then down to her torn shirt and exposed chest. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest, but winced from the pain. Bite marks and bruises cover her start pouring from her eyes, and she buries her face into Inuyasha's shirt. He quickly starts cooing her in an attempt to ease her crying.

"It's okay Kagome. We're here to help you." He tightened his arms around her, and sat on the nurse's cot with her in his lap. "I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that again, Kagome. Rin slowly walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, I have some clothes for you to change into." Kagome turned to look at Rin.

"Please, help." Kagome let the words trickle out as a whisper. Rin's eyes softened sympathetically.

"Inuyasha, you need to let her rest." Ayame warned. Inuyasha snarled in her direction.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm leaving her." He continued to cuddle her against his chest. Rin smiled and addressed Inuyasha politely.

"You can stay with her Inuyasha. You just need to let her rest, please lay her down. I realize she is your mate, therefore you won't leave, but at least let her rest." She smiled and Inuyasha felt a blush warming his cheeks.

"Well, I uh..She isn't my...uhm, we're just friends." Rin stared shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry..I just assumed."

"Well, you assumed wrong." Inuyasha barked out the last part, but he maintained his blush none the less. He gently placed Kagome on the cot. He looked away from her bloodied and bruised chest. "Hurry up wench, and fix her." Inuyasha kept looking in the other direction, while Ayame and Rin cleaned the bite marks and bandaged them.

"Shippou, you should go to class." Inuyasha was focused on the now bandaged and covered Kagome.

"Inuyasha, she's my sister I should-" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Kagome wouldn't want everyone here worrying over her. I'll stay here, and you can come watch over her later. Okay, kiddo?" Shippou sighed agreeing with Inuyasha and went on to class.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, using his claws to brush her hair away from her face. She had long since fallen asleep. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I promise I wont let anything like this happen to you again. I should've been there." Inuyasha let himself slump over in the chair. He regretted not being there. Was he going crazy?

_I barely know this girl but for some reason I feel like Iit's my job to protect her. Why all of a sudden do I feel the need to lay down my life for this girl... _Inuyasha sighed putting his head in his hands when he heard Kagome stirring. She had been asleep nearly three hours.

"Inuyasha?" He turned his attention to her and when she tried to sit up he gently ushered her to lay back down. Kagome obliged but she had plenty of questions. " What happened? Hiten...he..did he? I blacked out. I was terrified no one would be able to help me."

"Keh, I pumbled that bastard into oblivion. He won't ever hurt you again Kagome. I swear it." Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. She let a smile sweep across her features.

"Inuyasha, can you come a little closer?" Inuyasha eyed her but did so anyway. She then scooted herself closer to him. Her head lay resting against his arm, and her hand grasped his larger one.

"Kagome..I.." He sat there blushing.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome grinned, and just when they had gotten comfortable Sango burst through the door.

"Oh my God, Kagome. I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Sango sat on the edge of the cot just after the two pulled quickly away from eachother. Kagome smiled slightly at her friends concern. "I swear to God if I ever get my hands on Hiten I will personally bash his brains in."

"I think Inuyasha took care of that earlier." The group turned their attention to Miroku who was standing in the doorway. "Word has it he butchered the kids face. Not saying he didn't deserve it."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who merely scoffed.

"That motherfucker has more than that coming if I ever see him again." Inuyasha growled out the words, and Kagome could of sworn she saw his eyes flash red. She felt a pang of fear enter her heart. Inuyasha quickly sensed it and soon put his hand over Kagome's to ease her fear.

"My my, you two sure look comfy." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when he noticed the closeness of Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha snorted.

"Miroku just because you can't control yourself around women doesn't mean I'm the same." Miroku's face Iinstantly held an over exaggerated look of hurt.

"Inuyasha, I'm appauled you would think of me in such a manner. It is not my fault my hand is cursed. Besides you can't tell me you haven't thought of Lady Kagome in that manner at least once." Inuyasha blushed out right and scoffed again. Sango snorted and Kagome blushed as well.

"The only thing your cursed with is a perverted mind." Sango retorted.

"It is not my fault I find young women, with such deletable rumps such as you and lady Kagome appealing. It is merely in my nature." Miroku attempted to defend himself and Inuyasha growled.

"Monk, I suggest you stop flirting. I woukd threaten you with my wrath, but you know what they say about a womans scorn." Miroku let his eyes wander to Sango who was fuming and whacked him upside the head. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her new friends.

Man, I sure know how to pick friends. She grinned at Inuyasha who gave her a faint smile back. Maybe things won't end up being as bad as she thought.

* * *

A/N Sorry this wasn't as long as the others but I tried! The next chapter answers alot about Kagome and her home life though, and Naraku and Kikyo finally will come into play. So keep an eye out. I should have chapter four up soon, but unless I get a few more reviews Im not gonna know where to go. You guys need to let me know how you like the atory so far and what you think. It sucks writing and feeling like no one cares. Also, im gonna start another fic but I cant decide wethee it should be high school based Inuyasha, feudal era, or modern adult. Opinions? Keep tuned I promise this story will pick up pace! Right Inuyasha?

Inu: Keh, we'll see.

Kagome: Inuyasha be nice. Im sure it'll be lovely Lyssa!

Me: Thank you Kagome. *sticks tongue out at Inu*

Inu: Listen here wench-

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit boy.

Inu: *plumets into the dirt* Kagome!

Me: Well Ja Ne everyone!


End file.
